The Day we Fell Apart
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros.A fluffy Lemon. :o please read and review! :o
1. Prologue: I Love You

He grabbed his jacket, put in his ear peircings and gelled his hair into a spikey mohawk. He climbed out of his room window after raising the volume on his radio so that Rufio wouldn't suspect. He darted across his back yard and jumped the fence quickly sprinting down the alley. He turns to his left and walks the rest of the way toward the Seventeen year old in the giant purple hoodie.

"Hey Tav,"

He smiles and kisses Gamzee then lets the older boy take his hand and lead him to a main street a bit away.

Tavros and Gamzee had known eachother since prepubesent years. They were raised together, were bullied together, they even expiremented together, and when it came time the two went all the way with their expirements. To Gamzee, Tavros was every thing he lived for. He'd give him the world and everything in it in exchange for Tavros simply holding his hand and saying _I love you_.

**Tavros**

I know what he's going to do next. He'll tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and glance at me through the corner of his eye. It's the usually routine, a routine I feel I couldn't live without. Then he licks his lips and slowly looks toward me. I know that with the silence on his lips he must be taking in my details, I smile to make him stare longer.

"I love you Tav," he begins with his hand sliding up my shoulder,"I love you a lot." Then he wraps his fingers around the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss. His lips taste like RedPop Faygo and something sweet like candy. As we pull away I recognize the sweet taste as his favorite type of candy; Jelly Beans. As if reading my thoughts he pulls out the giant sack of colorful candy beans and motions for me to grab some.

"So, you're going home after the movie?" I nod with my lips slightly puckered in a pout. He smiles and kisses my cheek then pushes my head against his chest. "You're going to mess up my mohawk!" I growl playfully, Gamzee tugs at me as I attempt to pull away. In the end we come to a solution; my arms wrapped around his upper torso half and his left arm over my shoulders. We don't care about the people we pass. The way they look at us in disgust means nothing to us. If we were having sex on a public bench then they could look at us the way they were.

**At the Movies**

Gamzee leads me to the upper part of the theator room and we sit at the very back. He bought me some sour Gummie Worms, my favorite candy, and a large drink, we hate popcorn for the way it gets stuck so we didn't even think about that big bucket. I can feel him slowly creeping closer, I look over and see him staring at me with wide eyes and a giant smile.

"We're all alone, and it's dark...I think some one might get raaaaaaped!"

I chuckle and place my hand in his face as he inches even closer, he easily grabs my wrist and pins it against the seat of his chair in a painful potition while leaning closer and closer until finally kissing me.

"Gamzee stop, some one could see," I begin as he slides his free hand onto my lap, "or worse, they could hear." Gamzee chuckles and looks up at me with a puzzled look. "How is hearing worse than seeing?" I twitch slightly as he begins to rub me. "Cuz in their-hn- minds we could be-hn- two fat guys." Gamzee pulls away with a loud laugh slipping out of his lips. I can't help but laugh aswell as I crawl over the arm of my chair and slap my hands over his mouth to quiet him.

"Then you wanna hit the bathroom?" I chuckle and shake my head. "No you horn dog, I wanna watch the movie." He only laughs and lowers himself onto his knees before my own. "Gamzee, no, I swear if you do this I will...I'll..." Gamzee simply chuckles and places his finger to his lips. "Gamzee, you suck." He tilts his head and grins. "Yes, sir, as you wish." He chuckles and unzips my pants. "I hope you choke you horny ass hole." I can hear him chuckle as he takes in my slightly hard rock. I look up at the screen and attempt to watch it as he twists his tongue, sucks my head and pumps the base with his hand. I will kill him when the movie ends. I can't help but squirm in my seat as my climax nears. To put aside the pain of having to hold in my moans I slap angrily at his bobbing head until I feel can't do it any more. I cover my mouth and come into his.

I have never felt so scared or _excited_ in my life, besides the time we first had sex.

"You were kinda loud." Gamzee whispers and I give him the _no shit fuck face_ look that our friend Karkat gives him all the time. He licks his lips seductively while starring at me and I look away. "Stop it you asshole." I growl with a slight chuckle in my tone. He slings his arm around my shoulders and looks over at the screen. "I can't even enjoy a movie cuz right when I sit down you ask me for a blow job." Gamzee chuckles, I slap his chest and glare. "Prick." I growl, he laughs then goes serious. "Strider's the real prick. Stupid motherfucking-" I cut him off with a kiss. I'm not in the mood to hear him cuss out a guy he barely knows.

**Exiting the Movies**

We walk out holding hands and popping Jelly Beans into eachothers mouths. I let him bring an orange Jelly Bean to my mouth by using his. Then I pull away and glare at him.

"I told you no sex in public remember?" I growl, a giant smile appears on Gamzees face and I leap at him. We fall to the ground and roll around a bit until I hear a familiar car engine. I shove him off of me and look up. At the end of the street was Rufios car roaring down my way. It screetches to a stop before us and I pull at my collar uncomfortably.

"Get in the car." He growls as the window rolls down. I shakily stand and look back at Gamzee, he gives me a worried look then waves as I carefully get into the car. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"You think you're quite smart don't you?" Rufio asks with a growl in his tone. I sit silently and stare out the window feeling my body become sweaty. "Turning the radio on really loud so I wouldn't hear you leave, you forgot there's a window in the kitchen where I happened to be." I look over at him with a confused look to my face. "Then why'd you wait till the movie was over?" I ask, he chuckles while shaking his head. "I didn't want to ruin your last date with Makara." My eyes widen. "W-What do you mean date?" He looks at me in confusion. "I was joking, you guys are friends aren't you?" I was about to nod but he interupts. "It doesn't matter, my boss has a daughter who's interested in you and I need a promotion if I want money to pay for you needs; mom's not paying child support any more."

Fuck.

I look away. My god what is going on? I can't go out with this chick, I'm going out with Gamzee. But I can't let my dad know, he already hates Gamzees dad and has a hard time accepting that we're both _friends_. "D-do I have to?" He nods slowly looking over at me with suspicion. "uh, yeah, kinda!" He says sarcastically. I slam my head back against the seat and take a moment to think before accepting.

**End Prologue: I Love You**


	2. Chapter 1: For you I'd give the world

**Thank you guys for your reviews! You're so funny! :o) So...Uhm...It was kinda sad to write this part since Gamzee's mah favorite H.S. peep buuuuuuut...I'm writing a sad story so I gotta deal with stuff like this! Oh and sorry for no warning in the last upload, I was in a hurry!**

**Warning: Contains drugs. Rape. Not so detailed Yaoi.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE WE CAN!**

**Thank you, enjoy :o)**

Gamzee

I sneak in through my window, I'm dead if my dad sees me, not because I snuck out but because he doesn't give a shit about me. I slide the window up and slip in. To my dismay on my bed sat two big bulky men I believe my dad calls _Devron_ and _Errik._ All I can do is glare at them as they stand and slowly walk toward me. One step too slowly, one reaction too slow. In a flash I was on the ground grabbing my cheek from where Errik had hit me. My bottom lip slowly being covered in crimson as my mouth overflowed in blood. Before I can even think of what to do my arms are pinned above my head. The carpet beneath me is too stainded and dirty for me to stare at so I shut my eyes instead and imagine the grassy area Tavros and I always talk about finding again. With all my efforts of blocking out the two men fucking violating my body I can't seem to do it. _How I hate my mutherfucking dad._

I stagger over to my bed and wipe weakly at my busted lip. I feel extremely light headed and sick. I feel too exhausted to do anything so I lay on my bed in nothing but a sticky coat of fluids. _Tavros. Tavros. Tavros. Tavros. Tavros. You're the only reason I'm still alive. _I swallow hard and listen to Tavros as my mind replays his voice saying _I love you._

I wake up to the sound of a dog barking. I grimace but roll off my bed and grab some clothing to change into. By the time I have my pants on Karkat is knocking at my window. I walk over to my window and slide it open letting him and his geeky friend in before they freeze.

"Hey, oh fuck man, what's this shit all over the floor?"

Karkat growls stepping out of a moist spot on the carpet. Sollux slams his elbow into Karkats ribs shutting him up. I blush and look away.

"S-sorry...I'll clean that up..."

Karkat shakes his head and grips my biceps, he stares at me with a _fucking dead serious_ look on his face.

"You got anymore man? We fucking need this shit-"

"Yeah, pluth I have to deal with fucking Ampora running down my threet cuthing me out and thaying I'm a fucking low life. I need thith thit man! I needa forget about that athhole."

I look uncomfortabley at the two. Only days ago Karkat was telling me I shouldn't have anything to do with the weed, cocain, shrooms or meth my dad has, and now they both needed the shit worse than me. Karkat smiles uneasily and rubs my cheek.

"Come on please best friend."

Karkat whispers, his face was thinner than before and his eyes were red. I nod slowly not knowing what else I could do.

"Tho, how'th it going with Tavroth?"

Sollux asks as I pull out a shoe box from a hole in my closets wall. I smile and look over my shoulder.

"He's amazing! I love him so much, oh and I'm gonna ask him to move in with me when I get my apartment."

I shove the box back inside the wall and hide the hole with the game board Tavros and I played when we were younger. I stand and hand the sack to Sollux then reach out for the money. Karkat hands me a bundle of big dollars then smiles with his druggy lips.

"Thanks Gamzee."

I smile back and shove the wad of money into my pants pocket. Sollux turns to Karkat and punches his shoulder playfully.

"Now let'th go get them hot babeth and fuck around!"

Sollux cheers, Karkat nods and follows him to the window.

"Be quiet or they'll hear you guys."

I warn as they slide down my roof and I shut my window. I felt too tired to check the money or to even get the wad out of my pockets. I lay down on my bed and sink my head into my pillow and begin to think about the day Tavros moves in with me. Nothing will ever be better than that day. No one to hurt me, or Tavros. I'll quit the drugs, for him of course.

"Gamzee, this is from Devron and Errik."

My dad growls as he opens the door. I remain where I'm at and wait till the door shuts to look at the ground infront of the door. As I had expected there were two hundred dollar bills crumpled on my carpet. I rise off of my bed and pick them up before my mom sneaks in and takes them like every other day. One day I'll be the one with every thing they could ever dream of and they'll be on their knees begging me to give them anything. I'll say no. I'll always say _no._

March 30th

At the park

8:57

I sit against a tree starring at the indigo sky above me. It was amazingly beautiful, almost like Tavros. I look around to see if I could spot Tavros but still nothing. He was supposed to be here by 8:00. I can't help but feel worried that something might have happened to him. I exhale and attempt to relax. If he's not here by 9:05 I'm going to look for him.

9:01

I stand quickly and look around. I walk in the directions of Tavs house, looking left and right up and down, everywhere.

9:15

I look around carefully as I jump over his yards fence and I quietly walk through the grass to his window. I'm so focused on finding Tavros I don't notice Rufio starring at me through the kitchen window. He walks out through the back door and starts yelling. I look over at him with a puzzled expression then look up at Tavs window, where he isn't at.

"For the fifth time Makara! What the hell are you doing here?"

I snap out of my thoughts and stop instantly.

"Where's Tavros?"

Rufio glares at me then looks around as if making sure no one could see him speaking with the son of a mafia man.

"I let him go to a party with the Strider and Egbert boys."

I reach behind my head as I get a sharp sting and I smile uneasily.

"O-Okay, I was just making sure...he was okay."

I turn around quickly and my smile fades. He never told me about this party? And worse of all, he's with **Dave Strider.**

At the park

11:46

I'm not going home tonight. I don't want to deal with my dad and his fucktard friends. I lay back and make myself comfortable in the grass. The sky's a deep blue and it's kind of strange looking from under the tree behind me. I close my eyes and attempt to sleep when something heavy falls against my chest. My eyes slide open and I stare into Tavs brown ones. He has a big smile on his lips and his eyelids are half shut. He reeks of alchol like those men in my house and I suddenly have the urge to shove him away. But he's Tavros, my Tavros.

"You're not supposed to drink Tavros. I told you not to."

I whisper trying to hide the growl in my voice. Tavros shrugs.

"Like Strider said, ain't doing me no harm!"

I roll my eyes and pull him against my chest. If his dad seen him in this state he'd be pissed.

"Tavros, you're my mutherfucking miracle." I look him up and down quickly. His shirt was half off his shoulder and his pants were inside out. "Let's take you to a cafe or something to get you cleaned up."

I whisper but before I can stand he shoves me on my back by my shoulders.

"No,,,no,,,,I...need to get...**you **all cleaned up tonight Makara..."

He whispers with a slurred seductive voice. I blush and shake my head.

"Get up so we can go."

My face is knocked to the side and a red mark on my cheek. I look back at him in shock to see he has his finger to his lips.

"shhhhhh,,,,,Makara...I'm going to make you whimper!"

I can't help but chuckle at his words. He was so cute no matter what. My chuckles turn into a deep moan as he harshly grinds his ass against my groin. My hand slithers up his thigh and I smile uneasily as I realize I was ready to sweat.

"Mmmmmm...I missed you soooo much Gamzee..." He whispers in my ear. I blush and slide my hand back to his butt where I squeeze as hard as I can pinch. He lets out a yelp while throwing his head back then he slowly lowers his face to mine while giggling.

"You're so different when your drunk."

I whisper into his ear after seeing him rip off his shirt as desperetly as Eridan would probably have done it. He giggles again then wraps his fingers tightly around my throat.

"I'm gonna make you-"

"I know whimper."

He smiles with a look of _How'd you know?_ on his face. I flip him onto his back and fold his legs against himself. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth then sticks his tongue out. I lean in and insert my tongue into his mouth, unfortunately his tongue didn't make it into mine so instead he licks at my chin and bottom lip.

**End of Chapter 1: For you I'd give the world**

**Any suggestions on Chapter three? please and thank you! **

**All suggestions will be taken into consideration. Thank you guys sooooooooo much! }:o)**


	3. Chapter 2: Last to Know

**Yo peeps! So here is chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! and about Vriska, she'll come in soon. oh yeah, in the last chapter Devron and Errik were two high blood ancestors that I forgot to tell you guys about!**

**Devron: Dullscar**

**Errik: Darkleer**

**Warning: Gamzee abuse, UBBER SADNESS and self sacrifice. }:0()0:{ **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE WE CAN!**

**Thank you, enjoy :o)**

One week later

Tavros

I still haven't broken up with Gamzee. Rufio lets me go hang out with him and lately all I want to do is get closer to him; we've been having a lot of sex if you know what I mean. This girl I'm...unfortunately two timing Gamzee with isn't all two bad though. Jade Harley, she's pretty, smart, and funny; not to mention a _girl._ I haven't returned to Gamzees home since I was six. He says it's off limits, for my protection. Today we're headed there, I finally convinced him. As we reach the front door he turns to me with a serious face and grips my fore arms tightly.

"Stay with me, where I can see you. Do not talk to any of the men and don't go to them if they tell you to. They're perverted and ruthless, they won't hesitate to hurt you. Don't even look at my dad, he doesn't deserve your beautiful eyes and ignore my mom, she's a prostitute okay?" I nod with sadness in my eyes. _Don't even look at my dad...she's a prostitute..._ I've been with Gamzee long enough to know that he has a reason for speaking of his parents like he is. He opens the door and we enter a thick cloud of smoke. I begin to cough but he tells me to shut up. I nod and follow quietly behind him. As we walk through the living room I can feel the eyes of every one on us.

"Gamzee."

I feel chills run up my spine from the thick hateful voice that growls my boyfriends name. Gamzee merely looks over and proceeds up the stairs.

"**Gamzee."**

I jump as one of the glasses crashes against the wall infront of Gamzee. He turns slowly and glares down at his dad.

"What?"

I stare at Gamzee in shock, I'd never heard him so serious and angry and firm. It was scary.

"Why don't you introduce your friend?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and get back to what the hell you ass holes where doing huh?"

Gamzee growls with a slight smile of irratation tugging at his lips, his grip on my hand grows tighter and I began wishing I hadn't asked him to bring me here. But I wanted to come back to the place we'd spent most of our child days at. One of the guys stands taking a sip of his vodka.

"Show us your pretty boy friend Makara. Don't be selfish."

I feel myself go pale and before I can process it I'm being dragged to the top of the stairs. I look back at Gamzee but I can't see him from the angle I'm at. Once we reach his room he points me towards his bed and locks the three locks he must've fassened onto the door with his own two hands.

"Sorry!"

He turns with a huge smile on his face as he walks over to me. I allow myself to be straddled. I can't help but look into his deep blue eyes. One second their filled with ice-like hatred and the next their like a firery ocean filled to the rim with love. Damn how I love him. He kisses my lips and entertwines his fingers with mine. I can feel his clown make up smearing upon my face, and as his lips left my own and wrapped around my neck I moaned quietly into his ear. My free arm wrapping around his back and slowly slithering up to his shoulder blades after slipping beneath his black T-shirt.

"Gamzee, open this damn door."

Gamzee pulls away reluctantly and looks over his shoulder. I look over at the door and begin to breath heavily. Gamzee looks back at me worriedly then kisses my cheek repeatedly until I calm down. "It's gonna be okay Tavbabe." He whispers into my ear then nibbles on my ear lobe.

"GAMZEE MAKARA."

I feel him jump and soon we were off the bed and quietly moving towards his barred up window. He struggles with it a bit but is finally able to open it enough for us to slip through. "Go." He whispers and I slip through, once on the other side I turn to find the curtain drawn back and the window shut. I feel myself over whelmed with worry but I know he'd want me to leave. "I'm sorry Gamzee..." I pout and slide down the side of the roof.

Two Days later

He appears in his giant purple hoodie and baggy pajama pants and I know why. _They're perverted and ruthless, they won't hesitate to hurt you. _I couldn't see any bruises or hickies but I knew they were there. It feels as if I had swallowed a rock because my throat became raspy and my stomach tight. I press my head against his shoulder as he comes into range and I begin to appologize.

"It's not your fault."

He whispers kissing my cheek. He sounded as if it didn't bother him, as if it had always been that way; knowing his father was a highly respected man in the mafia I shamed myself for not seeing it before.

"Come on." He whispers and we start off down a path way in the forest near my house. I faintly remember the path way but as we come into an opening it all hits me. The grass is long and tiny lavender flower patches are scattered here as well as yellow, white and pink. But once we reach the small circular bundal of trees the grass hight lessens and a couple giant stones and miniture boulders spread across the area. Gamzee and I came here when we were younger. This is where we first made love.

"Remember?" He asks as I wander away from his grip to touch a tree. I remember practically every detail. I smile and turn away from the tree, looking over my shoulder at him then walking over to one of the small boulders where I sit and gaze up at the arch of tree branches above me. It's mid April, also my birthday. I look over at the figure crouching behind a couple of bushes.

"What are you doing?"

He answers me by standing and walking over to where I am with a small basket. I look at him confused. "Happy birthday Tavbabe." He whispers taking a small chocolate cake out of the small basket. I stare unsure. I felt sick to my core. I was disgusting. I was two timing Gamzee Makara with Jade. What the hell am I supposed to do? His voice snaps me back to the moment and all I can do is stare at him as he looks from the cake to me in worry. I hated to admit it, but I was starting to like Jade. Maybe because our relationship was out of routine. Cuz I was the one buying things and making kisses and make out sessions happen. "Tav?" I gulp heavily and look around. "Gamzee...I...I think..." I sigh and look back at him. "I think we should break up." The look that covers his face saddens me even more. He stands, walks over the basket and crouches down before me."B-but...but why?" I look away feeling extremely guilty but he turns my face back to look at him. His deep blue eyes are now filled with trouble and sadness. "T-Thanks Gamzee...f-for the cake.." I mutter standing and walking toward the pathway. His hand lands on my shoulder and I stop. Don't do this, I can barely even speak. He turns me around and inches his face closer to mine. "Don't you...still love me?" I watch as his eyes slowly begin to shut and I know I have to get away now. His eyes snap open instantely as I turn my back to him. "Tavros..." Again I'm stopped but this time his arms are wrapped around my waist and his lips suck on the right side of my neck. "I'm sorry Tavros...I just want you to be happy..." He whispers then lets me go. I take off like death was on my heals. The entire way to my house I cried. I cried because I still loved him.

Gamzee

I'm crying because I love him, because I've known him since child hood years. Because he was my first, and I his. Because when I kissed him my heart felt solid. I'm crying because of him. I fall flat on my back and gaze up at the arch of branches that hid the sky. _When do you think will be the next time we come here? When we're serious about what we feel._ I was going to tell him that by next year I'd have my own apartment and we'd have our own privacy. I was going to tell him that in three years when he turned eighteen he could move in with me. Unfortunately he told me else wise. I cry into the sleeve of my jacket and turn to look at the chocalote cake I bought for him. Does this mean nothing to him? I don't know what the fuck to think. Therefore...I won't think.

**End Chapter 3: Last to Know**

**please do not cry over this! :0( Cuz I already did when I wrote it okay! No more tears! :o( **


	4. Chapter 3: The Heavy Weight of Stone

**WWWWWoooooaaaahhh! okay(sorry about my weirdness) This is one of my irritating Chapters. I wrote it to _You are the moon by Hush Sound_ and _papercut by Linkin Park 3_**

**Warning: attempt of Tav rape; and...I think that's all.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE WE CAN!**

**Thank you, enjoy :o)**

**Tavros**

I can hear her singing beside me, her fingers around mine and our arms intertwined as we walk through the park. The looks we got from bystanders were different than before, they weren't mean disgusted looks like when I was with Gamzee on our dates. I can't help but feel sad. I miss his hugs and his kisses and his way of saying _I love you _ with only a look. But I couldn't ignore the way this girl made me feel. Like a man. Like the man I've never known to be. His image pops into my head and I begin to think about him. His gentle touch, the way he'd held me through all those years. Nothing went wrong, I never angered him and he never hurt me. He was always careful when it came to dealing with me. If he knew there was an agressive dog down the alley we usually walked home from elementary school he'd lead me down a different path. If I was being pushed around by bullies in middle school he'd take my beatings and just smile when I visited him at the nurse's office. Now, I've blocked him out of my life. The day I broke up with him was the worst day ever, worst birthday ever.

"Hey Tavroth!"

I look over to my left and see Sollux and Karkat making their way towards me. My cheeks lift and I hug the two as they approach.

"Dude, who's this chick? Why are you with her and not Gamzee?"

I feel my heart sink and I let out a saddened laugh.

"Uh...We uh...broke up actually,,,,"

I mumble uncomfortabley as I feel Jade tugging my arm. I look back at her and she gives me a disgusted look.

"You...know these..._guys_?"

"You guys broke up?"

I turn back to Karkat with haste.

"I don't have time to,,,,uh,,,talk right now...so if you would please..."

"You want uth to leave?"

Sollux asks putting his hands on his hips, I smile uneasily as Karkat grabs my shoulder with force.

"What's up with you?"

Karkat growls gripping my shoulder harder, I clear my throat and pull away. They're making me look stupid infront of her.

"Get back here Tavroth, we're not done yet."

Sollux growls trying to grab me again as I walk away with Jade by my side.

"I'm done."

I growl trying to sound tougher than I know a I am. Jade grabs my cheeks and turns my face to hers quickly kissing me. Karkat and Sollux grow quiet behind us. I pull away grabbing her arm and dragging her off with me.

"Why the fuck did you leave him for this peice of shit?"

Karkat growls. I feel myself go stiff, I didn't want Jade to know Gamzee was a guy; she's not really into any thing that's not heterosexual. She looks at me instantly then back at the two drugatics.

"What are you talking about?"

She turns back to me and pulls at my sleeve angrily. I pull out of her grasp and shake my head.

"Look Jade...I-I'm not gay. I never went out with a guy..."

I lie, but not for Rufio anymore, for my feelings towards her. She gives me a puzzled look then turns back to Karkat and Sollux as they begin yelling.

"What the fuck are you thaying? He never did anything to fucking hurt you!"

"Yeah, you've been hanging out with Striders group to fucking long. You're becoming an asshole just like his prick ass."

I turn around pulling Jade with me. I didn't want to be here any more.

**Gamzee**

I hear them banging against my window. I stumble onto my feet and move towards my window. Karkat and Sollux looked angry as I let them into my room.

"Gamzee, why didn't you tell us about you and Tavros?"

I roll my eyes and plop down on my bed. I really don't want to talk about this.

"Dude, he'th fucking thaying he never went out with you!"

"Yeah man, he's acting like fucking Strider."

"He'th going to Thriders party tonight!"

"Yeah! It's a couple houses down from the elementary school on Pine st."

"You gotta go-"

"**Shut the fuck up.**"

I couldn't help it, these guys wouldv'e gone on all day. They stare at me confused for a while then Karkat slams his palms against my bed.

"Well?"

"I'm not going. Tavros doesn't want me in his mind, so if I show up at the party it'll only start an argument."

"**And? You need to get your fucking boyfriend back! You need to keep him from getting hurt like you always did.**"

I shake my head and again he slams his palms down. He was huffing in anger now, but for no reason; Tavros never meant anything to him, he was just a _friend_.

"I'm not going and that's it. Go away before those ass holes find out you're hear."

I growl. That gets them over to the window. Karkat turns back towards me before climbing out.

"Rumor is...Dave Strider's always wanted Tavros. I think it'd be best to go and watch out for him."

I shut my eyes as he leaves. The tears now falling down my cheeks. _What the hell did I do to you Tavros? Why do you hate me now? I just wanted to have something to live for..._

Striders party

Karkat and Sollux

"Okay, we're in, now let'th go find him."

Sollux turns to face Karkat. He was wearing the angriest look on his face.

"KK, cheer up, why are you tho pithed off?"

Karkat shakes his head and looks around. I look around with him then realize Strider wasn't at the heart of the music anymore. Instead it was some other kid.

"Dude, Thriders out, we gotta go find Tav!"

Karkat nods and follows Sollux to back of the house where the stairs were. He stops Sollux then points up stairs.

"I'm gonna go check out side."

He says then turns for the back door, just as he does a couple people run past him screaming _fight. _They hurry out side and catch the few last hits Gamzee gave to Daves face. Sitting on the ground behind Gamzee was a crying Tavros who put his shirt back on with haste. Dave falls to the ground and John hurries to his side.

"Dude, Gamzee you came!"

Karkat screams running at him. Gamzee turns to Tavros and helps him on his feet. As Karkat and Sollux get into range they can hear Gamzees voice as he quietly whispers to his ex.

Tavros pushes against Gamzees arms as he tries to stop himself from crying. Gamzee begins to say something but Tavros cuts him off with a couple of words the other two couldn't catch. The seventeen year old runs his hands through Tavs hair trying to calm him down.

"We theriouthly thought you weren't going to come!"

Sollux says then does a knuckle pound with Karkat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why'd you come out with Strider? Come on man, you don't even know how to fight!"

Karkat growls to Tavros who only pulls harder. Gamzee turns to Karkat and glares at him.

"Let him calm down."

"You know, Gamthee'th not alwayth going to be there to help you; ethpecially thince you _broke_ up with him."

Tavros pulls out of Gamzee's arms and slaps him. Karkat and Sollux stare in shock as does Gamzee when he looks back at Tavros.

"Why the hell are you here? You're ruining my **fucking** life! Leave me **alone."**

Gamzees eyes widen and the back of his hand smashes against Tavs face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? **I kept that _pig_ from raping you, and you thank me like this?**"

Gamzee huffs in anger and quickly his face turns soft and painful.

"I'm sorry."

Tavros looks back at Gamzee and spits in his direction.

"I don't forgive you."

Gamzee shakes his head as he turns away.

"I don't want you to forgive me. I just want you to know I'm sorry about everything."

I'm sorry about everything I've ever done for you, to you, with you...**everything.**

End Chapter 3: The Heavy Weight of Stone

**Okay, so there is a lot that I didn't explain! Sorry my mind is going dead. Gamzee followed Tavros to the party thanks to Karkat and he was watching over him! Then Dave attacked him and Gamzee beat the shit outta him till he k.o.'d! Then Jade saw Tav crying and how Gamzee was holding him so she walked off all pissed. That's why Tav got mad. Please, Tav is not a bad guy! He's just very very very confused about everything!**


	5. Chapter 4: My Revenge

**Okay, so I had writers block until I read over it again and I decided..."SHITS GONNA GET PHYSICALLLLLL!" so I edited the ending of this chapter and wrote the next! I seriously hope you guys enjpy this son of a bitch! :o)**

**WARNING: ADULT MATERIAL AND BLOOOOOOOOOOOOODIIIINESSSSS!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE WE CAN!**

**Thank you, enjoy :o)**

**Tavros**

I sit quietly in my seat as the two druggies yell at me. I didn't want to listen to them but I couldn't avoid the fact that what they said cought my attention.

"I don't see how you could treat him like that! After all he's fucking done for you!"

Karkat screams at me, I look away sighing tiredly. I wanted them to leave so bad, I wanted those three out of my life for good.

"You're such a **fucking** idiot. **You** of all people should know how bad off he is! I mean **fucking seriously** you've been to his house right?"

I nod slowly, not wanting to remember.

"Are you stupid or do you want him dead? HE DOESN'T HAVE SHIT AND YOU FUCK AROUND WITH HIS FEELINGS! HE COULD BE FUCKING DEAD RIGHT NOW FOR ALL WE KNOW! AND WE WOULDN'T EVEN FIND OUT CUZ HIS DAD WOULD PROBABLY THROW HIM IN A DITCH TO ROT! **You're his life Tav. Don't deny him, he's never denied you _anything._"**

They turn and walk out of my room. I sit in my chair trying to block out those images of Gamzee dead and bleeding. I double over and cover my face as I begin to cry. I have to find Gamzee and he has to be alive.

"Tavros, where are you going?"

Rufio screams as I sprint out of my room and down the stairs. I concentrate on the loud patting sound my shoes make against the concrete, I didn't want him to die. As I turn the corner into Gamzees street and pass the first house a couple of guns go off. I jolt to a stop so hard that I fall forward and roll. I lift myself onto all fours and stare at the house from where the guns had sounded; Gamzees house.

-Minutes before-

Gamzee

He did nothing but open his mouth wider as the men shoved the shrooms down his throat. A few tears spill but once he's allowed to close his mouth a slight sickened smile covers his lips. He curls up against the wall and looks at his hands.

"This worlds made of ass holes ain't it?"

He chuckles looking up. His fathers _friends _pass eachother a glance then begin to laugh. Gamzee looks around confused then joins in on the laughing; even more tears streaming down his face. The men grab him and throw him across the room, his head hits against the wall and things become even more blurry than before.

"Heard you and your boyfriend broke up Makara."

Gamzee nods with a sudden burst of laughter.

"Y-yeah..."

His smile falters and soon he was curled against the wall rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't touch me."

Gamzee growls, his rocking pace slowling down and his eye brows now controlled by pure odious emotions and no longeer his depression. Devron throws a kick at Gamzees side but before it could connect to his shoulder he turns and recieves it against his chest; he imediately locks both hands around the ankle and grins up at the man.

"My **mutherfucking **turn."

He growls with a giant smile on his face. He jumps to his feet causing the man to loose his balance and slam onto his back. Gamzee smashes his foot between Devrons two legs making the man scream out in agony.

"**You like that?**"

Errik grabs a handful of Gamzees hair and pulls his head back quickly delivering a punch to his clown make up covered cheek.

"You like _that,_ you slut?"

Gamzee thrashes around until finally smashing his elbow against Erriks face causing the man to release him. The abused boy falls at the foot of his bed then quickly scrambles onto his feet and out of the room, down the stairs and into the closes room to him; the kitchen. He slams against the refridgerator then slides down to the tile. Gamzee looks around with tear filled eyes then stretches his shaky hand toward the table where he pulls the small curved knife off of the table. It falls to the ground with a loud clank that surely alerts the men where he was, so with all the sanity he could muster he grabbed the knife and hid it beneath his sleeve. The two men sprint into the kitchen then stop infront of the table to watch as Gamzee weakly pulls himself onto his feet while using the refridgerator for leverage.

"Looks like our ho's ready."

Errik chuckles rounding one side of the table while Devron rounds the other side. Gamzee begins to cough and when he covers his mouth a hot liquid covers the side of his hand. He turns his head and spits out the blood he'd tasted too many times before.

"Ready to **die assholes?**"

Gamzee growls attempting to steady himself on his own feet. By the time the two men are before him he's standing firmly ready to attack them. The first move Errik makes calls for Gamzee to sling out the knife and slice it against the mans thick throat. Devron stumbles back as Errik crumbles to the ground. The blood that sprayed onto Gamzees face had never felt so good, so right, he felt incidiously powerful. He turns to Devron with a giant smile covering his face.

"**Well? Aren't you going to attack me too?**"

Gamzee growls, his whole body began to shake uncontrollably and when he finally came to he found himself out side of his house in a grassy area with an arch of tree branches above him. He chuckles softly remembering how Devron had run into the living room and alerted every one. He had crawled out through one of the kitchen windows and ran off with bullets behind him, now he was laying wounded and broken. The blood encircling his body and his tears mixing with the blood that drizzled down the side of his cheek as it seeped out of his mouth.

"G-Gamzee?"

Another laugh leaves his lips and he closes his eyes. He didn't want to see him right now. He wanted him to leave. He never wanted to hear him speak again. _where's the damn knife?_ If he hadn't dropped the knife in the kitchen he would've dragged it across his own throat at the sound of Tavs voice.

"Gamzee, we need to get you to the hospital!"

His hand touches his shoulder and his eyes snap open. He stares at him with hateful eyes he would've never used before. Tavros backs up a bit unsure of what to do, he'd never seen Gamzee in this condition before. Before Tavros can do anything Gamzee had him pinned to the ground. The older boys blood drips onto Tavros, soaking his clothing and seeping through the fabric to touch his delicate skin that seemed to shiver beneath it.

"You're here...when you shouldn't be...**you're going to get hurt _Tav_.**"

Gamzee growls spreading Tavs legs and leaning his face in closer. Tavros pushes at Gamzees shoulders now very sure of what he knew he had to do; that is, if he got the chance to escape. Gamzee forces his lips against tavross, his blood mixing with Tavs saliva. Tavros gags at the irony taste now all over the inside of his mouth. The older, bleeding, half sane boy swirls his tongue around the inside of Tavs mouth; scractching his taste buds against Tavs fairly sharp canines then against Tavs own tongue until finally pulling away. Tavros pants heavily feeling out of breath and out of movement. Gamzee slides his hand up Tavs stomach after sliding it beneath the boys shirt. He traps one of the hard pink nipples beneath his thumb and index finger. Tavros lets out a low moan and proceeds in spreading his legs further apart as Gamzee grinds his hard on against his ass. The bleeding boy harshly pins Tavs arms above his head regardless of him fighting him or not, he then slithers one of his hands down Tavs arm, shoulder, shirt covered peck and stomach until finally reaching Tavs jeans button; instead of undoing it he swiftly pulls his hand up to his own pants and undoes them. He flips Tavros onto his stomach and folds his arms tightly against his back. The younger boy yelps in pain as his shoulder bone pops, the pain is automatically numbed out and his relaxes as he feels Gamzees lips over his uncovered ass.

"Gamzee...we should...get you to a...hospital..."

Gamzee chuckles and pulls Tavs arms tighter to which Tavros yelps in pain again. Tavros sucks in air as he feels Gamzees cock against his entrance. _No preperation?_ Tavros bites his bottom lip soon breaking skin as Gamzee rams into him. The line of blood drizzling down his chin is nothing compared to the river flowing out of his ass with every thrust Gamzee makes. Over everything fear was the last thing on Tavs mind, there was no anger or confusion, only lustful wanting pain.

"Gamzee!"

Tavros moans with a shaky voice as his insides begin to burn from being scratched so roughly. Gamzee continues to pound into his quivering body. His hands dragging down Tavs back, his nails parting the skin so that blood could seep through and drip down his back.

"H-Harder...please!"

Tavros moans burring his face against the darkly shaded grass. Gamzee sees no reason in neglecting the overwhelmed boy more pleasure. He pounds harder into him until finally throwing his head back and letting out a moan that sounded more like a yell. He pulls out quickly with a slimy _pop_ sound and lets Tavros crash onto his side with another moan. He grins at the scene before him. Tavros was all his, no one could take him away. **No one **could ever make him cry out the way he could. Gamzee frowns as he realizes how tired he'd become, and how much the pain in his right fore arm had increased. With out another word he crawls over to Tavros and wraps his not-shot-good arm around the younger boy and pulls his back to his chest. He fell asleep quickly from the heat between the two, hoping, wishing that tomorrow would bring back his ordianry life. He praid to what ever divine idol that would listen to return his loving, playful, timid Tavros back to him so he could feel alive again.

**End Chapter 4: My Revenge**

**_Hope you guys liked it! :o) Bleh RAINBOWS! 3_**


	6. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

**This is...one of the most emotional chapters I've written besides chapter 3... I hope you enjoy and please...don't believe that I hate Dave Strider, that bitch is kewwwwwwwllllll...and mutherfuckin sexy! :o)**

**WARNING: BROKEN HEARTS**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE WE CAN!**

**Thank you, enjoy :o)**

His eyes opened and the sudden fire of pain shot over his entire body, physical and mental. Tavros was gone. Gamzee rolls off of his bleeding arm and sighs heavily. He carefully picks off the grass from his bloody elbow then gently dusts off the dirt. Before he gathers his things he contemplates going to a hospital to get the bullet pulled out. His phone rings and he immediately pulls it out and flips it open. _I can't do this Gamzee. I still love you, a lot, but our path together needs to stop here. _Gamzee stares at the screne for a second until finally being over powered with anger. He throws his phone as far as he can. It flies past the trees and out of sight, like he cared. He looks up at the arch of branches that hung low over his head, his childhood up to this very day flashes through his mind.

"Shit, man..."

He chuckles hoarsely trying to hold the tears back. He swallows hard as he struggles onto his feet, slight sobs escaping his lips that he barely even tries to hide from himself any more.

"Damn..."

He chokes out as a couple tears slip down his cheek. He leans against a tree and begins to cry.

"DAMN IT TAV!"

Gamzee screams throwing his fist at the tree.

"Fuck...Fuck...fuck they'll kill me...I...I won't go home..."

He mumbles to himself as he remembers what had happened at his house.

Tavros

Rufio holds me tighter as I release the buckets of tears I'd been holding in for the past few days. He rocks me back and forth like he used to do when I was six or eight and injured.

"Dad...dad why can't you just quit your job? Then you wouldn't be pressured by Agent English anymore..."

Rufio sighs heavily and rubs my back a couple more times before opening his mouth and speaking.

"Tavros...you don't understand, my part in the government is very important."

"But I thought you hated the government and all that crap!"

I scream pulling away and glaring at him. He sighs and smiles uneasily.

"I don't do my job just for the money. I do it to stop criminals from hurting innocent civilians. The cases I deal with are much more than I'd expect you to understand."

I stand and slam my palm against the wall.

"Maybe if you'd do something better than jotting down names of criminals on a paper every day I'd _understand!"_

I scream than run off into my bedroom. Karkat, Sollux, Kanaya, Aradia and Nepeta; our mom and dads work in the F.B.I., but they always told us that they did paper work and that we didn't need to worry about them getting shot down. _Shot down._ I sigh as Gamzee plunders my thoughts. The gun wound in his forearm that I could've easily mistaken for being in his elbow, it needed to be treated. He needed to be treated, emotionally, because of me.

"WHY DON'T I THINK THINGS THROUGH WELL ENOUGH DAMN IT!"

I scream slamming myself onto my bed and crying. I never wanted to lose gamzee, but I began to like Jade so I had to lose them both.

"Son...I think we need to talk."

Rufio says calmly as he opens my bedroom door, well aware of my crying fits thanks to the scream I had released. I turned over quickly and jump to my feet.

"Can we move away!"

Karkat

Some times it's not good to know everything about every one. I know this from how many times I've gotten the secrets beaten out of me. Tonight the sky is darker than I remember it ever being. The rain is heavier than ever before. I crawl on my elbows to get away from the two big guys behind me. I had only come from Tavs place a minute ago until my path ran short and I was confronted by Dave Strider and his ass hole buds that had knocked me to the ground before I could get away. The asshole with darker blond hair slams his foot on my back and I can seriously feel my rib cage cracking under the pressure.  
"Tell us what we wanna know pott head, and we'll let you go."

I let out a chuckle then wheez in pain as the prick behind me adds more pressure to my back.

"Why the...f-f-fuck should i-"

The other asshole knocks my face to one side with a powerful kick.

"Look, low life, all we want is the shit you been hidin."

I growl in irratation as I realize that the thing sliding down my cheek and mixing and mixing with the blood slipping out of the corner of my mouth is salty water we all call tears.

"Alright this shit ain't working, get the dumbass over here, pull off his shirt and hand me a fucking knife."

Strider growls angrily. I'm lifted off the cold floor and my overly soaked shirt is ripped off of my shoulders. I stumble back against the wall and wrap my arms around my upper body; I'm not very good at fighting, Sollux is though, that's why I'm with him every where I go. Strider slams both his palms on either side of my face and inches his face closer to mine, the sudden urge to slam my head against his over powers me and I, duteous as I appear only follow through with the urge. Dave stumbles back and suddenly I'm thrown to the ground and kicked around for a while, my face is targeted over all.

"Enough damn it. I want him alive so he can tell us the shit and send a fucking message back to Gamzee."

Strider yells slamming the dark blond against the wall, for once I was actually thankful. Strider orders the other witless fuck face to lift me onto my feet and hold me against the wall. My face is turned to the side so I can only acknowledge the rough touches that Dave makes as he grips my body and jerks it around to his pleasure.

"Ready to speak?"

Dave growls shoving the knife deeper into my arm, I glare at the ground, I was used to the feeling of a knife digging into my skin; and Dave must've realized that.

"What's up with Tav and Gamzee?"

He growls into my ear while slowly tracing one of my pecks with the tip of the blade. These sudden actions he was forcing me into were too much for me, I wasn't gay, or how ever you'd like to put it. So, with fear of being raped from further resistance I let it all out. Strider stopped working on my jeans and let me fall to the ground. I stare at the water slithering beneath my fingers as I inhale deeply.

"So, they're not together anymore...Tav's finally given him up?"

I cough up a bit of blood and wipe it away with my shaky hand. Strider bends over my back and begins to carve something into my shoulder blade.

"Now you whore, go show your back to Gamzee, he'll know who sent you."

Strider says with a slight tone of laughter in his firm voice. He grabs me by my shoulders and forces me against the wall. His lips are against mine and his tongue inside my mouth quickly without consent; of course, why would he ask? He pulls away and motions the other two guys to follow him.

"And you say I'm a _whore_..."

I mutter weakly.

"Fuck..."

I growl to myslef as I pick up my tattered shirt. I throw it to the ground and run home not wanting to think of the betrayal I'd just caused.

~O~

I slam open the door and proceed towards the stairs hoping that no one spots me. My dad calls me before I can reach the first step of the stair case. His fingers wrap around my fore arm as I try to jump my way up the stairs.

"What happened to you Karkat?"

I roll my eyes and try pulling away again.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Everything Karkat!"

I laugh as I continue to struggle, Nepeta and mom come into the room and stare at me in shock. The son of a bitch I have as a dad stays persistant and anchors me to the first floor.

"FUCK GET OFF OF ME! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME? YOU'RE NEVER FUCKING HERE ANYWAYS SO YOU SHOULD JUST STAY THE **FUCK** OUT OF MY LIFE!"

I shock my dad extremely with those words, I fall on my side as his grip opens up on me and I dart up to my room. **Fucking asshole doesn't understand that these fucking scars all over me are from his lack of fatherly FUCKING attention.**

**End Chapter 5: Misunderstandings **

**Okay so...this next chapter will probably be about the parents in the F.B.I...OvO**


	7. Chapter 6: Misery

**Hey, sorry it took so long to upload and that it's such a short chapter, I'll work harder on the other one. And uhm,,,I guess this chapter isn't really about the F.B.I...**

**WARNING: perhaps character death?**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE WE CAN!**

**Thank you, enjoy :o)**

He sat with his head between his hands, tears silently slipping off his chin as he cried about his son. He was always too busy to spend time with Karkat, now his retribution hit him hard. His heart was crumpling and all he could do now was cry about it as his wife patted his back and his daughter tried to talk to her brother.

"Honey, it's going to be okay."

Hellena whispers, Sare looks down at the table cloth beneath his elbows as he remembers the scars on Karkats back. How long had Karkat been...hurting himself like that?

"He won't come out...he said to leave him alone, that it doesn't matter."

Nepeta whines sitting on the other side of her dad. She had found the knife in Karkats room before and thought nothing off it, but now she understood, and it was killing her on the inside. She could've helped him.

~O~

He tossed and turned in bed, Striders face still clearly before him. He could barely believe what had happened.

"Damn it!"

Karkat screams sitting up in bed. He looks over at his door to see a thin slit of yellow light slipping in beneath. He rolls his eyes and grabs his phone off the shelve next to him.

"Hey"

He sent the message and waited a little until his phone beeped again.

"Hey, something up?"

His eye twitched slightly in pain and rubbed it in roughly. _Damn it Sollux, why weren't you there?_

"Yeah, Sare found out about the fucking scars."

"Is he mad? Are you okay?"

Karkat sighs, he didn't know what else to do but contact Sollux, he always understood him. He looks at his reflection on his phone as the screne goes black. There was a big bruise on one of his cheeks that went from his cheek bone to the top of his neck.

"No, I'm not okay, but he didn't hurt me. some one else did."

He could already imagine Solluxs reaction when he told him it was Dave. He'd grip the phone harder and start cussing, then he'd calm down and change to his loving side.

"Who did?"

"Strider."

Karkat felt sick as he mouthed the named. The prick he had always hated, for stealing Terezi from him and then always trying to take Tavros away from Gamzee after Terezi had moved away. Karkat sighs again. _Terezi, you didn't even tell me good bye. I wasn't the one who hurt you, he was. _

"I'll be over in a sec"

Karkat sighs as he gets off the message and begins flipping through his pictures until finding the ones he wanted to look at. _Terezi. I miss you, and I want you back. I wish he had never scared you off. I wish you would have come to me for comfort. _A small sad laugh leaves his lips as a tear falls onto his screne. _ Stupid fuckass, you know we don't cry. _ But in all honesty, she was the only one he'd ever fallen in love with, the other girls were just for sex and play. Another muffled whimper leaves his lips, his right hand cuffs his lips harder trying to hush himself. _I don't need their help. I don't need Sare and his stupid help. I need...I need...I need to be alone. _He lifts his glance towards the shelve and sobs a bit before slowly slipping onto all fours and weakly crawling over to it. _ Damn it, no matter how much I try to stop, I can't. _

Sollux

I walked up the street to his house calmly, my head lowered so water wouldn't bother my sight. Water wasn't what bothered me though, it was the sound of sirens as I approached closer. My first and only thought was _Please God no _ but as I looked up I was betrayed. The ambulance, firetruck and cop cars were surrounding Karkats home. I broke off the ground and darted past throng of people until finally crashing into an officer who held me back. My eyes widenned in shock as I saw him on the stretcher. There were a few medics around him trying to resesitate him. I could only gape in shock, I wasn't paying attention to what the officer told me as he pushed me back. All I could do was push back and let the tears build.

"KARKAT!"

I scream out at the top of my lungs. _ Karkat no._ At the moment I was finally able to get past the officer the ambulance was already half way down the street in the direction I had been heading. I rush over to Karkats mom and sister who were crying uncontrolably.

"Karkat, is he-"

Hellena shook her as she took her car keys out of her purse. _ No? No, he's not okay? No he's not alive? Not dead? Not gonna make it?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIGH!"

I scream again pulling at my hair. _I shouldn't have walked here. I should've ran, I should've hurried for him. Now what? NOW FUCKING WHAT?_

**End Chapter 6: Misery**


	8. Chapter 7: Gone away

**So I wrote this chapter while listening to _Through glass by Stone sour _but the song that fits it better would most likely be... _Blurry by Puddle of Mud(from Gamzee P.O.V.) _This is a really...upsetting chapter for me seeing how I'm having some major friend issues...so...I hope you guys...appreciate it...and thank you so much...Also I might have pics of Cup Cake Love charaters and The Day We Fell Apart characters up on my Devi account...soon. I'll try to keep in touch.**

**WARNING: Departure**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, BUT IF WE ALL CONSPIRE AGAINST ANDREW HUSSIE WE CAN!**

**Thank you, enjoy :o)**

"Just keep driving. It's okay dad."

Nothing mattered as they drove away, not even the one person who had truelly loved him from the start as he ran down the street in his drenched clothing, attempting to some how stop Tavros from leaving his live. Tavros could see in the rear view mirror as Gamzee collapse, instantantly jumping back onto his feet and screaming again. Screaming for Tavros to come back. And as Rufio turned the car down the corner Tavros could read Gamzees lips, or maybe it was just routine. _Tavros, I love you._

Tavros awoke from a loud buzzing sound that must've scared his dad too. He pulls out his phone and opens the message from Sollux. _Karkat's dead._

"Dad...is there a gas station near by?"

Tavros asks silently from the seat behind his dad. Rufio shakes his head and points at the sign they were passing.

"Not for another 5 miles."

"Okay."

Tavros whispers and looks down at his lap. As soon as they got there he'd drop his phone off in one of the bathroom trash cans and say he'd forgotten it an hour after driving off. He knew he wouldn't be able to delete the pictures of Gamzee and Sollux and Karkat nor ignore the messages, so he'd get his dad to buy him one later. _Do I regret leaving Gamzee behind? Do I regret leaving Sollux too? After losing his best friend? Why'd did Karkat even die? It's probably some lie to get me to come back. I won't. If I do, I won't be the same. Gamzee won't know me._

"Why was Gamzee chasing the car? I mean, I thought you said you explained it to him and that he understood?"

Tavros shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late now."

Tavros whispers trying to hide the crack in his voice. He had never told any one anything. It was only by chance that Gamzee had caught him leaving. It didn't matter though, he had to get out of there, he had to change into some one better.

I 've screwed up too much already.

~O~

"I'm...on my way..."

Gamzee closes his phone and trudges on down the street, soon loosing his-self in a fit of tears and screams. His phone thrown one way, and the few things he had in his jacket the other direction. _I hate you Tavros. I hate you. I hate you so **fucking **much. _

"WHY?"

Gamzee screams throwing his arms into the air and closing his eyes beneath the heavy rain. He felt like ripping himself apart and desinigrating whatever he could. Just to get rid of every last memory and feeling of Tavros.

~O~

"I should've paid more attention to him. I should've spent more time with him."

Sollux listens silently to Sare as he goes on blaming himself, cursing himself and pleading with God to give him his son back. All Sollux could do was sit, a sick, small smile covering his lips as tears ran down his cheeks. He never thought things would get so bad for Karkat. Now he was dead, things were so surreal. It was almost as if he was the one who had died. No one seemed to be alive any more. He was staring so intentely at the ground that the corners of his vision was beginning to blacken. He couldn't keep track of the time that was passing, but it seemed as if it had been an hour since he sent the message to Tavros and still no reply.

"Damn fuck ass, doesn't even care about me."

Solluxs smile only largens and he shakes his head, quickly standing and walking out of the waiting room where he runs into Gamzee.

"Karbro's dead and Tav's fucking gone now."

Sollux looks up slowly, still far to numb to be fully confused.

"Gone. Gone?"

Gamzee nods, shakes his hand and dismisses the topic. He wraps his arms around Sollux and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry bro-"

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

Sollux says hiding the feebleness of his voice perfectly. Gamzee stares at him confused.

"I'm gonna be fine. We're okay. I'll be fine-"

"We're?"

Gamzee interupts Sollux as he begins to mumble to himself, every now and then throwing a few quick, sharp glances to his right as if listening to what some one was saying.

"Kar- I'm okay."

Sollux catches his tongue, shakes his head as if trying to getting rid of a bad image and pushes past Gamzee.

"I'm sorry about Tavros."

Sollux whispers quickly reminding himself that Tavros left. Gamzee shrugs, not bothering to turn around as he spit out the words like cold ice.

"I'm not, and I don't mutherfuckin care anyways."

**_You could be my some one_**

**_You could be my scene_**

**_You know that I'd protect you_**

**_From all of the unclean._**

**End Chapter 7: Gone away**


	9. Votes for the next chapter!

**Hello! I want to write the next chapter already but I have a couple questions for you readers. Since some of you asked for Karkat to come back into the story, I'll do it. But I need to find some things after wards.**

**If Karkat does come back:**

**1. Should I bring Terezi back into the story?**

**2. Should Terezi and him be together or should he hate her, or perhaps she hates him?**

**3. Should Sollux be mad at him?**

**4. Should Sollux and Karkat get together? Or maybe Sollux confesses his feelings but Karkat doesn't reciprocate?**

**Please decide soon, so I can write this next chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much! )...(**


	10. Chapter 8: One more chance

**Okay, so, you guys are so amzing! I have to say, you guys got the best ideas! . And I'm sorry to some of you guys who suggested some stuff today! I wrote it last night 6/19/20! Honestly, since you guys requested so much for Karkat to come back into the story I was so confused! I asked my sister (Fluffy4Gizmo, you guys should thank her a lot) how to bring him back. And this is what she said:**

**(enjoy)**

**Karkat**

I could see the feild infront of me. It seemed to be glowing in a surreal way. The sky was a beckoning shade of blue and there were white puffy clouds floating across. I could hear the wind, and only that, there was nothing else there. My legs gave in and I gently fall onto him knees, plopping my butt on my heels and gazing ahead. I felt as if my heart had been repaired, my shoulders had their weights removed and my scars had disapeared. I roll up my sleeve to check. They were still there, faded but no longer scabbed. I felt my lips curling into a smile and I suddenly understood where I was. All I could do was lay there and run my hands through the dirt. It was extremely soft and entertaining. I stood up a couple of times to walk through the feild of what I believed was wheat, but every now and then it seemed to be flowers. Then I found a puddle. A puddle with a hole at the bottom. The water was almost crystal clear and the hole held a blinding white light. I understood what it was. That tunnel they talk about. _Don't go towards the light!_ That's exactly what I began doing. Does it count as suicide if you're already dead? That was just one of the small questions in the back of my mind. I sat in the small puddle and I let my feet dangle in the hole, contemplating if I should go or not.

"Screw this."

I whisper to myself and push off into the hole. To my dismay, I'm roughly jerked back. At first I'm oblivious of what was going on. My body was in a large amount of pain, and it kept jerking up, off of something...like a bed. I could feel sheets but I knew that if I was laying on anything it'd be dirt, or flowers/wheat. I reached out to grab at anything as the hole from the puddle began to suck everything away.

I opened my eyes for a second then shut them from the blinding lights over head. There was screaming and yelling and something cold against my bare chest. Another shock wave through my body and my eyes flash open again. I gasp loudly but quickly I fall unconcious. The last thing I hear is a nurse. _We're losing him._

"Karkat...Karkat...please open your eyes son..."

"Come on KK, pleath..."

"Bubba, bubba don't die."

"Come on honey, open your eyes. We're here with you. We're all here."

"Unghhh..."

My eyes slowly flutter open and the first thing I see is his black spikey hair and his nerdy glasses. I see a couple of tears too, especially as he leans in and pulls himself against my chest.

"KK, are you okay? We, we thought we lotht you."

Sollux whines sitting back and holding my cheeks in his palms. I blink slowly a couple of times, trying to get over the grogginess. My hand is taken into some one elses to my right and I slowly look over.

"Karkat...I can't believe this...you're alive..."

I turn away and shut my eyes, feeling far two exhausted to argue with him, let alone pull my hand away. All I can do is lay on the bed and stare into Solluxs watery eyes with half lidded ones. Every slight movement he made, every sound he released, my heart jumped against my rib cage as if it wanted to reach him.

**Sollux**

It's 3:14 a.m. now, Sare and Hellena went home with Nepeta so she could rest for school tomorrow, I volunteered to stay with KK.

"I heard that hothpital food wath dithguthting."

I whisper from beside Karkat. The doctor had told us, as in his family and me, that there must be no yelling and no roughness. He was in a very delicate manner and his lungs could collapse at any moment. He shakes his head slowly and continues to eat away at the orange jello. I shift into a better, more comfortable position on the bed and loop my arms around him.

"KK, I wath theriouthly thcared. I thought I might never get to tell you...how I feel..."

I feel my stomach tighten as he slowly looks up at me. His eyes furrowed and he quickly swallowed the jello in his mouth.

"Don't...tell me...you're gay..."

He stutters. I throw my hands behind my head and lean back in the bed. Even beneath my closed eyes I could feel him glaring at me. I know how much he hates being targetted by homosexuals but I never thought that he'd be hateful towards me.

"Come on KK, it'th not that bad."

I begin sitting back up. Karkat rolls his eyes and sets the tray to one side.

"It'th not like I ever hurt you. If anything I hurt mythelf tho that we could thtill be betht friendth."

I say pulling his arm as he tries to tug the covers off. I push him gently back against the bed and wrap my arms around him, resting my head against his chest so I could hear his heart pound.

"I theriouthly love you KK. If I had meant to hurt you, I would've long ago. I'm thorry KK, for fooling you all thethe yearth but I didn't want to loothe you too."

I can feel Karkat shift, and I imagine he's now looking at me, I don't know his expression though. Then, his hand is in my hair and gently tugging my head up to where we see into each others eyes.

"When...I woke...up...you were the...first...person I saw...and...I couldn't...help but stare...at you..."

He shuts his eyes then and pulls my face towards his. All I can do is stare in shock as he closes his eyes, and then our lips touch, and I close mine. I push against his lips roughly until I hear him whimper in pain. I pull back slightly yet I never let my lips leave his. I can feel his fingers attempting to grip my shirt tightly, but he was still too weak. I reach back and take his hand into my own slowly lacing our fingers together.

"KK..."

I begin but I decide nothing else is needed to be said as he weakly tugs me against him. I hug him back and kiss his cheek as he cries into my shoulder.

**Tavros**

I sit against my wall staring at my cell phone screne in silence. When it had come time, I simply stared at the trash can, then walked off, I never through it away. I couldn't bring myself to throw away my phone. I push play on one of the videos Gamzee and I had made when my dad was away for a week. He spent the whole week with me, we baked, played board and video games, watched movies and role played...both ways.

"Hahaha...pass me the sugar already Gamzee..."

The phone had been set on a shelf in the cabinet above us at an angle so I could see him in the back messing with a couple of packages.

"We're gonna put a hell of sugar in it right Tavbabe?"

"No Gamzee, we don't want to ruin the taste."

"Aw but babe...there ain't no taste better than~"

I didn't need to hear what he said to know it. He had leaned over my shoulder and whispered the details that had hardenned me faster than I could hide it.

"Gamzee no, we're baking a cake, you can wait until later."

"Naaah babe, this mutherfucker can't wait for shit."

He inhaled against my hair, though through the bad quality of the phone you can't see that, and started nibbling on my neck.

"Gamzee..."

"You're my miracle Tav."

"I know-"

"Tav...I really mean this shit. You're my mutherfucking, life saving miracle...and though some people say that time is happy when people fly, I don't...no...wait...time flies when you're happy! I don't want this time to end."

I wanted to turn it off, at least I kept telling myself that. Inside though, I was insane for that type of touch again. For those words to be whispered in my ear. For Gamzee to tell me just how important I was.

"You're my sunshine Gamzee...cuz you always make my days brighter."

I push pause and look up. The irony. My sunshine is gone and so is the light of my happiness. My bedroom light was off as well, just to _lighten_ the mood. I cringe at the horrible pun and push play.

"How bout, we make this cake into an anniversary cake?"

"But Gamzee...we're...no where near our anniversary?"

"I know babe...but every day should be our anniversary, cuz my love for you just keeps growing. I really love you, Tavbabe."

"I love you too."

"I love you too..."

I sob into my hand, repeating the four words over and over, as if they could fix everything.

"Tavros?"

I jump in shock then quickly look up at my door where Rufio stood. His gaze was soft and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. I wipe away the tears in my eyes and smile up at him.

"Y-yeah dad?"

"Come on, we're going to a have a little talk."

I nod and follow him out of my room.

**End Chapter 8: One more chance**

**I'm really beating myself up over every confusing part of my story! ... I'm sorry, if you guys have any questions just go ahead and ask me! 3 **

**CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT! The Day We Fell Apart is almost ooooooooooooooooover! TT_TT **


	11. Chapter 9: I love you Final chapter

**FINAL CHAPTER! yeah, I know it's short but still. Anywho...I MAY write a sequel about it er something...I don know. XJ **

**Warning: IDK**

He inhaled deeply, zipping his jacket up due to the chilly wind blowing in his direction. He lifted the collar of his jacket to protect him from the cold and raised his shoulders.

"Be back before morning, we're heading back tomorrow so you'll need to get some rest okay?"

Rufio asks from inside the car. Tavros turns back to him and nods.

"T-thanks dad."

Rufio nods then looks back at him with sharp eyes.

"Don't get too heated with him. Got it?"

Tavros blushes but nods right away. He watches silently as the car speeds off. He turns slowly and stares at the house with fear, did his dad and friends still live there? He was about to take a step up the sidewalk to the the front door when he heard to familiar voices.

"Oh pleathe, it'th not like you don't like the attention."

"Fuck off! I told you, I'm not doing shit in public."

"Come on, theriouthly?"

Tavross face lights up and he hurries over to the two.

"S-sollux? Karkat? H-hey!"

Their smiles fade and they stare at Tavros with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Karkat growls pulling away from Sollux. Tavs smile falters and his gaze falls to the ground.

"KK, calm down, we haven't theen him in a long time."

Karkat looks back at Sollux and glares. He turns back to Tavros and grabs him by the collar.

"Go back to wherever the fuck you went, we don't want you here anymore. Gamzee doesn't want you, go home fuck ass."

Karkat growls then spits, at this point Sollux pulls him back and begins to appoligise to Tavros. Karkat simply glares at Tavros, waiting for him to pick up his fist and challenge him, he was really wanting to fight him.

"W-where can I find Gamzee?"

Tavros stutters after whipping his face, he was determined to fix things between the two. Sollux looks back at Karkat whos gaze never leaves Tavros.

"Go home. You won't fucking find him here."

"He's usually in his apartment."

"What the fuck?"

Karkat growls pulling away and slapping Sollux. Sollux grabs Karkats wrists angrily and pulls him to one side.

"Remember the book shop?"

Tavros nods.

"Sollux! Don't you fucking tell him!"

"Well it's an ice cream parlor now. His apartment is across from that place. 83P, It's upstairs."

Tavros nods thankfully and Sollux drags the screaming man away. Tavros pulls out his phone and calls his dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, instead of picking me up at Gamzees, could you pick me up on N. Cherry st? At the ice cream parlor?"

"Hm...Yeah, why?"

"Gamzee has his own apartment now."

"Ah okay, same time?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Welcome."

Tavros stuffs his phone back into his pocket and darts off in the direction Sollux had given him.

"Why the fuck did you tell him?"

Karkat screams as they enter their apartment. Sollux rolls his eyes.

"We can't fix their problemth, we have to aid them KK, we have no thay in what they do."

Karkat throws one of the couch cushions at Sollux who falls down beneath it's large size and heavy weight.

"Gamzee's fucking fine without that damn ass hole!"

Karkat screams angrily. Sollux shrugs as he stands and places the cushion back where it had been.

"Let him anthwer that then."

"I fucking hate you Sollux."

Karkat growls as Sollux walks up to him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Let'th deal with thomething more important for now."

Sollux whispers kissing his neck softly. Karkat begins to giggle then immediately stops.

"Ohhoho, I heard that KK..."

Karkat glares at him but in the end pushes his lips against the other ones.

Tavros

I seen him leaving his apartment, walkin down the side walk and soon enough I was following him through the pathway to our secret meeting place. I stop when he sits down on a rock. I stand beside the same tree from before watching him sit in his own thoughts. My heart was ounding, my body limbs trembling and my body sweating. What if he reacts the same way Karkat did? What do I do then? Then I see his body shaking and I feel guilt over come me. I step over the short bushes before me and walk over to him. The grass crunching beneath my shoes is enough to catch his attention, but he's left oblivious of my arrival. I sit down on the ground beside him and I see him stiffen, but he never looks at me. I begin to think that maybe he thinks I'm just an imagination so I clear my throat.

"G-Gamzee...hey...I came back...to see you..."

He doesn't respond so I turn back and gaze forward. He hates me. He must hate me. I'm sorry Gamzee. I don't know what else to do, but I'm not going home, if anything I want to stay like this until Rufio comes to pick me up. I can hear him lighlty sucking in air beside me. I want to make it up to him, but I don't known how. We've been sitting here for almost half an hour and still no one has said anything. I begin to wonder if he wants me to leave before his ring tone cuts me out of my thoughts. He begins to pull out his phone when I reach over and pin his hand down. His ringtone sounds like a threnody I heard when I was younger but I don't recognize it fully, and it's played on a zaxiphone; my favorite instrument. It settles my heart and makes me feel like something needed, being good or bad, is bound to happen. He looks up at me and I at him. We quickly divert our gazes and I pull away, he doesn't open his phone though. We sit silently as it continues to play. A minute passes and it quiets down only to begin again two seconds afterwards.

"You remember this song?"

I nod with my gaze glued to the green grass crunched beneath my feet. I feel his fingers softly slithering up my own until reaching the back of my hand. He seemed scared to touch me. I slowly turn over my hand letting his palm fall against mine and his fingers wrap lightly around my wrist. I know that by now he's looking at me. The tune ends and I slowly glance up at him. His blue eyes appeared the same as when I had left him that day. Had they never changed?

"I made it for you."

He whispers. I nod in realization, he'd made it when we were a lot younger. He told me: _ This is our fairy tale song. We're like kings, and our people play this song for us when we walk through our giant city streets okay? _I feel the tears flood inside my lower eye lids and I turn away. I ruined this. I ruined every thing we had. In the next ten seconds his hand had gone from my hand to my shoulder, neck then my cheek. He leans in slowly as if he was afraid I'd turn away again. Instead I lay my hand on his shoulder and wrap his arm around my waist. He understands, pulling me against him and kissing me. I feel his hand slip beneath my jacket and shirt and up to one of my shoulder blades, as in to hold me in place. I remember Rufios words and try to pull away, but Gamzee wasn't all for it.

"Gamzee, I can't-"

"What?"

He growls, I lean back a bit and place my hands on his shoulders. If dad picked me up after having sex with Gamzee he'd totally know.

"Why did you leave me? Did my love for you mean nothing?"

Gamzee asks sliding one hand up to cheek. I look away an gulp loudly, loud enough for me to feel embarrassed. Gamzee presses me down on my back and pins me down by my shoulders.

"Why did you leave me?"

His voice was pleading but angry. I squirm uncomfortabley in his arms. He stares at me as if in thought, then his expression hardens.

"And now you wanna leave me **again.** If you're just gonna come back to fucking make fun of me...damn it-"

His hand closes around my chin and he roughly kisses me while his other handslides down to my pants. He pulls away from the kiss and with his free hand pins both my hands down, then he suddenly stops and stares at me in shock.

"What am I doing?"

He quickly crawls off and lowers his head to the grass where he begins to cry. I roll onto my side and gasp for air as I try to stop trembling. I slowly sit up clutching my hands to my chest as I feel the sobs building up. What have I done?

"Go Tav...I don't want to hurt you..."

Gamzee cries motioning me to leave. I wipe away a tear and begin to crawl over to him.

"Gamzee..." I begin but he cuts me off. "I don't know what's wrong with me babe...I just attacked you, I'm acting like those bastards. Go away Tav...Please..."

He was acting like some type of beast or monster, it hurt to see him like that. I stretch my arm gently over his back and with my other one I begin to rub at his chest. "Gamzee...I-I'm sorry..." I begin to sob and as he looks up at me I can't understand what emotion is in his eyes. "Tavros..." I cut off what ever he was going to say and kiss him while wrapping his arms around me. He begins to kiss back a second after but he stops when I push him onto his back and straddle his stomach. "I love you Gamzee." I whisper while kissing his cheek and neck. His hands push against my hips lightly as he half heartedly tries to push me off. I grab his hands and wrap them around my waist before he speaks in the shakiest voice I've heard. "You're going to leave me again after this, but like a fool I'll do it 'cuz I love you."

After

[Gamzee]

I lay staring at the dark blueish green arch of tree branches beneath the night sky. Tavros lays on my chest sobbing and telling me everything about Jade, leaving, the videos he watched. He hasn't left me yet, but when dawn comes he's going to have to get back to his home. I wait for the moment, I know I mean nothing to him now. He used me. How could I mean anything?

"I have to go home tomorrow, but I don't want to...I love you Gamzee...and I don't want to be away again. I've already spent two years without you! I wanna stay with you Gamzee, my dad doesn't know where you live, I could stay with you."

I roll my eyes. How long have I been living this damn lie? Why'd I have to be the one that was fucked with?

"You can't do that."

I whisper softly. I don't want to sound hateful, because I'm not but I at least want to stay firm. How long have I been in this false love? How come I never saw the signs? There never were any signs, we were both equally committed in this relationship. Now's different though. Now's so different.

"What do you mean?"

He questions me while sitting up. His hand lands on my bare chest with delicacy and I feel a warm chill run through me; like before. I shake me head and look back up at the sky.

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

I suck in air as he lowers his face to my neck and begins to sob. How could this have happened?

"But, I'm seventeen, I'm gonna be eightteen soon, I'll be able to do what ever I want. Rufio knows about us anyways, maybe if I talked to him about it...he'd understand."

"We both know your dad hates me."

Tavros sits up again and stares at me silently.

"You just don't want me here...I-I uderstand...that was why Karkat told me to leave."

I look away, my teeth grinding together. He pulls my arm away from his waist and I look over at him, he was putting his clothes back on. I sit up slowly and stare at him as he begins to cry more. Is this really what I want? I finally felt happy. I finally felt alive again.

"Tav,"

"It's okay Gamzee. I'm gonna call my dad to pick me up, I'm sorry I bothered you."

He says gently, his voice shaking. I sit up and pull him against my chest.

"Will you go to the movies with me?"

I feel him stiffen, then I'm pushed away.

"Gamzee...I...we...n-no...no I can't..."

Tavros stutters, his cheeks reddening and his tears overflowing. What do I do? I want him to stay, I can't kidnapp him, and his dad hates me.

"Tav, we're going to the movies."

I growl slipping on my clothes and grabbing him by his arm. He only stares at the ground as I drag him off toward the cinima.

By the time we got there Tavros was trying to enjoy this. I lead him to the candy counter and pull out a small bundle of bills.

"A bag of Jelly beans and Gummy worms."

I look over at him to catch a small smile over his lips. The lady hands us the bags and we walk down the dark hallway to find our movie.

End Chapter 9: I Love You

**Omg! Review and tell me if you guys want another one! XD Yeh, that's all...**


	12. Chapter 12 important part

**This part was actually supposed to be put after "One more chance" but I forgot why I didn't put it in there...but, this is practically Rufios reaction when he finds out about the GamTav stuff. xD please enjoy.**

Rufio stares at me with wide eyes. I gulp nervously.  
"You...you and Gamzee?"  
I nod and slowly slip my hands over my cheeks to hide the blush. He looks to the side, his eyes twitching like crazy. He quickly looks back and slams his palms against the table making me jump.  
"Did you guys...you know...do it?"  
I blush even more.  
"D-do...do what?"  
"S-seeeeeeeeeex..."  
Rufio stares at me with wide eyes as he waites for the answer, I nod slowly, my eyes looking down at the table.  
"O-Oh my...ooooh...oh why!"  
"If it makes you feel any better...he's the only one I've ever done it with...heheh..."  
Rufios eye twitches again and he stands up abrubtly.  
"Excuse me a second Tavros."  
I nod slowly and watch as he walks out of my sight and into his room. A few seconds after I hear a couple crashing sounds and screaming. I twidle my thumbs nervously as I hear him curse with a cracked high pitched voice.  
"D-dad...are...are you okay?"  
I wait silently as I hear him moving around in his bedroom, probably rearranging the things he must have thrown around. When he comes back he's in a different set of clothing with his hair neatly brushed and his hands pushed into his pockets.  
"Okay son. I'm ready. So, you and...Gamzee...were in a relationship...and then?"  
I stare confused at the strange man before me but proceed.  
"Well, remember when you told me about Jade?"  
Rufio nods.  
"Well, I didn't want to go out with her because I really loved Gamzee-"  
"Who's a man...sorry continue!"  
"Urgh,,,,,yeah...and uhm...well, on my birthday...I broke up with him."  
"You did now? Why's that."  
"Dad. You're being a little rude aren't you?"  
I growl tightenning my grip on my left cheek. Rufio nods appologetically.  
"Well, at this party with Dave, and Jade and John...uhm...Dave...tried to...hurt me..."  
Rufio stands up and grabs his coffee cup.  
"How'd he try to hurt you?"  
I gulp nervously and clasp my hands together.  
"He uhm...tried to...uh...hurt me...in a...sexual way..."  
I mentally slap myself for being so socially awkward when it came to talking about anything with sex, yet when it came to doing it...put in Gamzees words I was a _Faygolicious miracle!_!  
"What did he do?"  
Rufio asks with a deep, firm voice as he sharply turns to face me. I look over my shoulder and smile uneasily.  
"N-nothing really. I mean -"  
"What did he do?"  
Rufio growls now serious. I gulp and turn back around.  
"He just...touched me a bit...but Gamzee showed up and he beat the crap out of Dave..."  
I look back over my shoulder to see my dad starring out the hotel window. I hear him sigh heavily and I can barely catch the words Thank god. I smile softly and look away again.  
"I was...being a stupid..._prick_ that night."  
I remembered what Karkat and Sollux had said to me. I was becoming a prick like Dave.  
"I yelled at Gamzee to leave me alone...cuz Jade saw him...hugging me and stuff...and she ran off...so I got frustrated. I honestly just wanted to thank him...I really did get scared."  
I look back over my shoulder to see my dad sitting on the counter with his shirt unbuttoned slightly and his hair ruffled. As expected, Rufio was practically rebellious about anything. He'd fight a tie if he felt like it.  
"Continue."  
I nod but soon find myself blushing as I remember what occured next. sex. I pull at my collar uncomforabley.  
"Well...uhm...Karkat and Sollux followed me home later and yelled at me about it. They said I was the only thing Gamzee...was...living for..."  
I suddenly feel light headed and dizzy. What if Gamzee's dead?  
"So...I felt bad...and I...uhm, went...looking for him...and I found him..."  
I swallow hard and scratch my scalp. How do I say this with out confusing him, letting him understand and not making him angry?  
"Well...things kind of happenned...and uhm...I left in the morning..."  
I jump as Rufios hands land on my shoulders and I instantly look up at him.  
"What thiiiiiiiiiiiiings?"  
He growls through gritted teeth. I smile uneasily and lift my hands to my face.  
"We uh...had...sex..."  
His face turns a dark shade of red and he bites his bottom lip in desperation to keep quiet. I sit trembling beneath him in fear of facing his dreadful, fatherly wrath.  
"C-con-tinuuuuuue..."  
I nod reluctantly and proceed.  
"Uhm, I texted him that I didn't want to be like this anymore..."  
I hear Rufio sigh from behind me and look back.  
"That's horrible Tavros. You're still inlove with him right?"  
I nod slowly, not sure of what to say.  
"Then why'd you let him go? And you dragged me into this! I thought it was really strange that Gamzee was chasing our car like an insane chicken!"  
"Chicken?"  
"Quiet! We're going to go back there, and you're going to fix this!"  
"Dad?"  
"No buts! We're going and that's final you understand?"  
"But-"  
"Zchhhh!"  
"But he-"  
"Aaaeeuhh!"  
"HE HATES ME!"  
Rufio shakes his head.  
"I didn't hate your mom, not even after all she did to us. Not even when I shot her."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, F.B.I. stuff! Let's Go!"

**Yeah, so, that's all, the very last update for this story. :D**


End file.
